Forever and always
by bs13
Summary: My entry to KuroAnubis' Random Situations Challenge! The situation is both "Sad" and slight "Reminiscent". Jerome wants Mara to move on. Will she accept his wish, even when she wants him more than anything? Contains death and possible tears...from the readers ;)


**Hi! My entry to KuroAnubis' Random Situations Challenge! The situation is both "Sad" and slight "Reminiscent". Broken Jara's my couple. And yes, it has the word CUCUMBER. It's based off the song "Whatya want from me", the P!nk version ft Adam Lambert, which I highly suggest hearing while reading this!**

Maybe there used to be a time, if he had approached her and asked her out, she would've said yes. Jerome Clarke was a good friend, but noting the last part...he was her friend. Just a friend. Mick was more. They shared a love...a passionate love, that no one could break. Yet now, as they were finished, Jerome had stepped in.

He was sincere, caring. It hurt her, but she could not date him. Mick had messed with her head, making her try to stop loving. So she turned him down. It wasn't that he wasn't sweet. He was. She needed space, time, a second just to breathe.

Never did she doubt who he was. He was Jerome Clarke, the prankster. The tall, handsome, mischievous young man she grew to connect with, who she grew to trust. He stayed around, even when she turned him down. It made her realize how much he meant to her. It made her realize she was wrong about him. It made her realize, it was love, after she got back together with Mick.

Then it happened. A fatal accident, a car crash. Jerome Clarke, the boy who had told her he loved her, was gone. And she had never even told him she loved him back.

Something died in Mara that day. She was always by herself, crying, mourning. Her boyfriend was a current curse, a reminder of how she let Jerome down. Their once-powerful love was ending, as one fateful day arrived when Mick tried to console his girlfriend.

"Mara, I know it hurts, but-" Mick tried to say.

"You don't know what he meant to me!" Mara had yelled.

And cue the bad breakup.

Mick was jealous, Mara was upset. Everyone gave their opinion:

Joy pointed out that Jerome wouldn't have wanted them to make a big deal out of it; Jerome just liked things easy. (However, this prompted tears from Mara)

Amber said they were being stupid and that Mickara had a nice ring to it, since she and Mick weren't together. (This earned glares from Mick and Mara)

Fabian insisted they shouldn't get so upset at each other, because all couples get jealous and mad.

Nina consoled them both and said it was very sad Jerome had passed away, and they both just needed a breather. (At this, Amber shook her head warningly)

Alfie said they were wasting time, and that he knew Jerome wouldn't like Mara dating Mick because Jerome thought Mick was a meathead. Also, he added that he wanted to see Jerome's grave and place a cucumber on it, because he knew Jerome liked to laugh. (This made Mick glare and Mara's eyes teary)

Patricia said they were self-absorbed nothings who needed to mourn Jerome and not some stupid relationship. (This made Amber remark on Patrome, making Patricia give her a death glare)

Eddie said Jerry would've wanted Mara happy, and she needed to choose a way to be so.

So Mara left Mick.

It was a year later that she actually went to see Jerome's grave. She never faced it until that day.

"I'm sorry." was all she said as she stared at the cold, dreadful stone with his name engraved on it. "You didn't deserve this, Jerome. You never did." She mustered courage to place a hand on the gravestone, her breath lodged in her throat as her eyesight became a blurry, runny mess. A breath of wind twirled her hair, and she lifted her face, relishing it. It was if Jerome was there, beside her, telling her it was alright, that he forgave her. It was if he were sending her a sign.

"I never told you how I felt." Mara said. "I'm saying it now. I love you, Jerome Clarke. I always have. I'm sorry I never paused to think about it, when I was with Mick, I-I'm too late. I don't think I can leave you behind. I'm sorry." The tears flowed much more freely, and Mara hated herself for it. A single leaf fell from a tree above, right onto Mara's shoulder. Mara twirled it in her slim fingers, watching the light make the green color glow. Another sign. Mara let it go, the leaf drifting to the floor. Then it lifted once more, twirling and twisting beside her ear, as if beckoning to her. Mara glanced at it carelessly, watching as it settled down beside something that glittered in the sunlight.

Mara unearthed a small ring, silver with a small purple rhinestone. She slid it on her finger, amazed by the perfect fit. She glanced down at Jerome's grave, wondering why a ring was buried near it. Was it fate that she found it? She studied the ring closer. Two initials engraved on the bottom: J and M. It was more than a coincidence, at least, that was how it was to Mara. Mara exhaled, her lips parted slightly as she quickly exited the graveyard, one hand tightly clasped over the one with the ring.

* * *

"Mara. Mara..."

Mara twisted around on her bed, hearing the voice calling her name, but ignoring it.

"Mara, it's me, Jerome."

Mara then became tense, seeing the tall boy before her.

"Jerome." Mara breathed. "Jerome-!"

She ran to hug him, but she passed through him.

"I'm a dream." Jerome said, quietly. "I'm here to tell you to move on. I...I love you, Mara Jaffray. But there's times when you have to move on. Please, just...do it for me."

"But the ring..." Mara said.

"Was for you." Jerome said, smiling sadly. "To remember me, somehow. Because I'll always live in your heart. I just won't be your lover. Tell me you'll move on."

"If it's what you wish." Mara whispered.

"My sweet, sweet Mara." Jerome whispered. "How I'd love to hold you one last time..."

Mara awoke with a start, dots of sweat pooling her forehead. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes alert. It seemed so real. Every vivid detail remained in her head, every feature of Jerome locked in her memory. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to move on, for his sake, because she knew Jerome Clarke had a soft heart and a tough exterior. He would've wanted it.

* * *

Two years had passed by now. Jerome still lived in her heart, as did his wish for her to move on. Mick had messed her up, as did Jerome's death, but she always hoped someday to let someone else in her heart.

Mara was walking by herself in the mall, looking for a birthday present for Joy. Amber had promised to help her look, but she had been sidetracked within minutes at a sale at Forever 21. Mara browsed through a few stores, settling at Claire's in hope to find some jewelry that Joy might like. She selected a nice necklace, a purple bunny charm on a silver chain. She smiled to think of what Joy's thoughts of it would be. Mara paid and left to find Amber, with countless shopping bags in her hands, appeared at the food court as Mara was looking.

"Can I call Alfie to help me carry my bags?" Amber asked, already taking out her phone.

"Well I'm not helping." Mara joked, and Amber began to dial, walking away from the table they were seated at. Mara glanced around the busy place, wondering at the marvel of life and feeling sad as she thought of Jerome yet again. Lately all her thoughts wandered back to him...

Mara scanned the room for Amber, who had wandered off (leaving all her bags) when her dark eyes connected with two ice-blue, piercing eyes that would give Jerome's a run for their money. A boy sat alone in a table a few yards away, his gaze unwavering and his fingers sliding through his shaggy, sandy hair. A smile curled his lips. Mara felt her breath caught in her throat. She looked away, unsure, her eyes fixating on the ring that remained on her finger. Cautiously, she looked back up. The boy was still watching her, not in a creepy way, but an awestruck way. His cheeks tinted as their eyes connected again, his blue eyes flickering away.

Mara rubbed her thumb over the purple rhinestone on her ring. She lanced briefly at her and Jerome's initials, feeling a pang of sadness, of hurt. Then she stood up, knowing enough was enough. Jerome Clarke had been her world and she hadn't know it. Jerome Clarke had crushed her world as well. It was crazy how she loved him. She never would stop loving him either. But as she walked right over to the sandy-haired boy, Jerome was the last thing on her mind. It was time to move on. She started with a smile; she gazed right into his eyes.

"Um, hi. I'm Mara. Is.. this seat taken?"

The boy looked amazed to see the girl before him, a look of pure hapinesss reflected in his eyes.

"No, please, sit down." the boy said quickly. Mara did just that, meeting a new start, a new boy, a new love. Her fingers absent-mindedly stroked the ring around her finger, but she didn't think of it. All she knew was that since she decided to take another chance on love, she had never felt so happy in her life.

A broken love, resulted in a declaration of love, only ultimately resulting in a broken heart. A parting that resulted in another broken heart. Two broken hearts, like two negative integers, only adding up to more negativity. Two destinies that had to part, but would always live with one another, forever and always.


End file.
